Under the Moon
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Hermione has had it. Her abusive affair with Draco Malfoy is going to end tonight whether he wants it to or not. He won't hurt her, nor anyone else, ever again. One-shot. Anti-Dramione.


**Under the Moon**

I didn't want to meet him here. It meant finally confronting the man who had controlled me for a year, two years, maybe even more. I was married, and I loved my husband, so the affair had to stop. The reason was even simpler than that, yet far more powerful: I couldn't let the person I gave my free time to control the rest of my life. I could never be abused by him again.

"This is a great spot," he smiled slyly. I turned to see him, his white-blonde hair shining in the moonlight. "What made you want to meet somewhere so romantic?" he asked, reaching towards me for a kiss. I drew my wand. "Whoa, what's this about? Bloody hell, she's serious," he said blankly, smiling slightly. "You're sexy when you're angry."

"Shut up!" I spat. "I can't let you do this anymore, Draco. I just can't do it anymore."

"I thought you liked it rough," he winked, referencing the time he forced himself upon me, causing me to ram my head and body through a glass tabletop. If it weren't for a healing spell I'd learned, the wounds would've been fresh when I went home to Ron. Instead they looked like forever-old scars, and Ron ignored the injuries, but I couldn't. I could still feel my body burn from the cuts and begin to bleed while Draco had his way with me. He wouldn't stop despite the blood, despite the broken glass. He wouldn't stop until he was done with me.

Now I was done with him.

"If I ever see you anywhere near me again, I tell the world what you've done. It doesn't take much to get a conviction in the wizard world, and I know who to go to in order to trump your greatest allies, you power-hungry bastard!" I hissed. Draco laughed, leaning against a nearby tree. "And what's so funny about that?"

"You're a mudblood in a pure world, you stupid git. I liked your looks, but everything else about you is ridiculous! How could a mudblood end up being such a great witch? It's because of people like me, people who push you in the right direction. Tell me, how many wangs have you sucked in order to get ahead?" he asked, his voice playful.

The laugh caught in his throat came out in a pained whelp as my stun hit his right leg. He gave me a look of pure anger, a look I'd seen far too many times. He lunged towards me, towards my throat. He wanted to choke me into submission. I wanted to ruin him. I cast a homemade charm. Suddenly he looked a disheveled mess, his entire body covered in thick, matted hair. Grease flew into it out of nowhere, and the woods around us clung to him as he transformed into the ugliest creature in any world: the anti-hygiene man.

"I tried to be civil with you. I only want you out of my life once and for all, but you can't handle losing," I said, walking around him with my wand still pointed at him. The moonlight hitting the pond beside us allowed him to see his own reflection clearly, and he was clearly horrified by what I'd done to him. "You try to disgrace me because I worked for what I got. You've done nothing. Tell me, you worthless monster, how many times have you sucked your daddy's wang to get ahead?"

"YOU BITCH!" he growled, trying to lunge at me. A flash kept him at bay, this time from the camera I'd had hidden behind my back the entire time. "What was that? What the hell did you do to me this time?"

"That photograph hits The Daily Prophet for the early edition unless you submit," I smiled. "You seem to enjoy that power game, the feeling of putting someone in their place. It's my turn now. I'm a Weasley. Ron loves me and I love him. And do you want to know what makes that love so great? He doesn't try to fucking kill me to show his love!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the nearby forest. "You've done all the damage you're going to do, Malfoy. You were a mistake, and I can't wait to reveal your mistakes to the world. But I'm better than you. That's a Malfoy move. No, I'm willing to keep my initial compromise. You submit like a good little asshat and I'll forget this ever happened, every moment."

"What if I don't?" he asked, growling with anger and hurt feelings.

"Then you become the laughingstock of the entire wizard world," I grinned, snapping another photograph. "I'll press charges, and you may even be sent to Azkaban for what you've done. That's if you're lucky though. You see, there was this wizard who liked raping little girls on the Metro, then he'd use his magic to make them forget. The Ministry caught him, and to keep the story quiet, they castrated him and sent him to some work camp in Romania. Rumor has it they allowed the dragon to fry him to a crisp, but the real story will never be known. He embarrassed our world just as you have. He was a nobody, a nameless wizard no one ever gave a damn about. You're a Malfoy. You'll ruin your family name, the wizard world, and everything else you hold sacred.

"And I don't mind you losing all of that, Malfoy. I want justice for what you've done to me. I'm finally confronting the person who's had me living in fear for the past year-plus. That means more to me than anything else, as does my love for Ron. He'll forgive me because he's a better man than you," I smiled, watching my words slice into him. Him worse than a Weasley? That was more damning than displeasing his father, and I could tell he was crumbling beneath me.

"What do I need to do to make it right?"

"Oh, it'll never be right," I chuckled, admiring his stupidity in a way I never had before. "But you can keep this all under wraps if you stay the hell away from me. You never come into my workplace, you never approach me, you never do anything I dislike. I add that part because I have the means to watch you, and if you ever lay a hand on the women you hold dear again, all of this goes public."

"Y-You know about the others?" he stammered.

"You really did think I was stupid," I murmured, snapping one last photo of him groveling before me. "Well, I think I finally proved you wrong," I said, looking up as a passing wispy cloud made the moonlight flicker. "I'll reverse the charm, but only if you promise to leave right after. Then it's done."

Draco nodded, standing up on shaky legs. He was defeated now, a bumbling mess. I reversed the spell, and he immediately popped back to wherever he was staying. I hoped he'd learned his lesson, that he'd stop abusing women for the sake of abusing women, but you never knew what to expect from a Malfoy. I'd keep my end of the bargain by watching his relationships to make sure he never hurt anyone else, only because I knew it would take more than the threat of a full-on demise to teach him a lesson. Maybe he'd prove me wrong, but it didn't matter.

Ron stirred as I climbed into bed. He turned over and rested his hand on him. He flinched when he realized how cold I was, and he immediately held me close. He never asked questions. He never judged me. If we were angry with each other, he'd often just compromise his part of the bargain to keep things happy between us. He never minded my messy hair in the morning or the several times I'd burned dinner. He loved me, and I loved him. Malfoy meant nothing. He never did and he never would. The memories of him were left under the moon, under the chilly day-old light I hoped to never see again. Romance under the stars was dead to me, but I'd never mind it. I'd never mind at all.

Theme 004: Under the Moon

Bonus Challenge: Use "asshat" in a fan fiction

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
